Ko Saga
Biography She is the head concubine of her lord Harlem, which she is proud because her lord doesn't look down at them. He gave them a home and jobs to be his secret guards inside the palace. Ko is in love with her lord Mingie as her lord is also in love with her as well. But her relationship is secret one because of their status, but the general Gon Che is also blackmailing her into a sexual relationship which is abusive which he found it very arousing to him. And he is also the reason she became very baren because of what he did to her body. Ko kept her pain to herself and she would suffer quietly to herself. She would never put her love in harm ways even means that she would become a broken toy. Character information Character Designs She was adoptable that I brought on Deviantart with points and gave her a minor upgrade. I wanted her theme to be cherry blossom and a common geisha in the way. I'm not too sure if I hit the mark on her geisha mark. Red is the color of fire and blood, so it is associated with energy, war, danger, strength, power, a determination as well as passion, desire, and love. Red is a very emotionally intense color. She prefer an ordinary life. Beeing calm when things go wrong is her natural ability. Ko very closed person. She like keeping secrets and enjoy her privacy.She do not want to explain herself to people. Weapon Type Historically, katana (刀 or かたな) were one of the traditionally made Japanese swords (日本刀 nihontō) that were used by the samurai of ancient and feudal Japan.[4] The katana is characterized by its distinctive appearance: a curved, single-edged blade with a circular or squared guard and long grip to accommodate two hands. The katana is generally defined as the standard sized, moderately curved (as opposed to the older tachi featuring more curvature) Japanese sword with a blade length greater than 60 cm ( 23 1⁄2 inches).[8] It is characterized by its distinctive appearance: a curved, slender, single-edged blade with a circular or squared guard (tsuba) and long grip to accommodate two hands. With a few exceptions, katana and tachi can be distinguished from each other, if signed, by the location of the signature [https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Category:Mei (mei)] on the tang [https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Category:Nakago (nakago)]. In general, the mei should be carved into the side of the nakago which would face outward when the sword was worn. Since a tachi was worn with the cutting edge down, and the katana was worn with the cutting edge up, the mei would be in opposite locations on the tang. Western historians have said that katana were among the finest cutting weapons in world military history. ' ' Name Meaning Ko means child; precipitous and Saga means: #(n) one's nature; one's destiny #custom; tradition; habit Her name can become a Tradition Child or One's Destiny Child, etc. Hence she took up the tradition of becoming a concubine for Mingie. Ni "You" and Honghui "Great Splendour" Extra ~She is listed as one of the top 4 beauty of Hianov. ~She is a second slave to Gon Che. Gallery Ko saga.png|full body __commission___ko_saga_by_nerdinc12-dadzkbj.png|by nerdinc12 on Deviantart _c__yuriihime_by_p_olskii-dadgmxd.gif|by p-olskii on deviantart _c__yuriihime_by_tweanie_chan-dadhzjw.gif|by tweanie-chan on Deviantart comm_02_by_fuujimoto_daifpj6-pre.jpg|by fuujimoto on Deviantart Category:Female Category:Concubine Category:Demisexual Category:Gui Ernir Category:Bodyguard Category:Adult Category:Secretly Married Category:Alive/Deceased